


捌  |  断阵影

by DoodoZY



Series: 云杉 [8]
Category: yuns
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodoZY/pseuds/DoodoZY
Series: 云杉 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522088
Kudos: 9





	捌  |  断阵影

江城学生组成南下抗日宣传团。  
东北抗日联军成立，军分三路，全力支持抗日战争，反对法西斯主义。  
——「丹坛报」1月28日讯  
  
德军违反凡尔赛条约进驻莱茵兰。  
——「江报」3月7日讯  
  
国民政府已于昨日颁布《中华民国宪法草案》，结束训政约法，确立实施宪政，还政于民。  
庆上暄帮内乱，渡江口暂时封锁，解封待定。  
——「东定日报」5月6日讯  
  
  
各地报纸摊了满桌，除了未设总部四处流亡的丹坛报社，皆是报道些不痛不痒的国际新闻，或对政府功绩夸夸其谈，通篇下来不见半句真话。璎珞深吸一口，只能闻见书墨和发霉混作一团的奇怪气味，她接连弃下手中报文，只觉桌上尽是印了油墨的废纸。  
本欲寻个外地报社合作，扩大影响，却不曾想外面被清了个干净，人人自保，绝不敢发出丁点儿异动。然而国内外局势并不乐观，世界各地动荡，各路矛盾愈演愈烈，已不是和平谈判能解决的。  
中华与日寇早晚决一死战，可国民政府畏手畏脚，谁也不懂委员长到底在想什么。  
“火急火燎地找我来，说有事相问，却只顾着自己翻报纸。”  
明玉同她隔了两张桌子，忙着嚼装满瓷碗的凉瓜小块，抱怨得含含糊糊。而璎珞仍皱着眉头思索，压根没听见明玉讲些什么。  
政府缺什么呢，说到底还是缺钱，没钱养兵，没钱买枪，不敢打。  
传文写作可唤国民之思想，但人们没法光靠一张嘴和一个脑子上战场，硬实力同样重要。  
午后阳光自窗棱漫入，晃得她有些眼晕。  
“璎珞！”  
她猛地回过神，总算意识到账房里不止她一个，盘算着把明玉接来问话，结果人家来了，自己反而掉进了纸页里。  
堆成小山的报纸中探出一颗脑袋，璎珞换了个舒服点的姿势，将腰靠在椅背软枕上，缓神片刻才道：  
“你在傅家上工多年，以贤的事可曾听说？”  
“我那时还小，左不过是听母亲做工回家后讲的，近几年也没人再提了。”  
璎珞刚开始想不通沉璧为何要害她，只因当年孤身一人去拍官员给杉树刷清漆的照片，还是沉璧主动替她掩护，甚至领她找到了弘昼后院的漆桶。  
她们之间并无嫌细。  
直到后来同明玉上街，正巧撞见海兰察和一个姑娘走得极近，明玉当时的眼神着实不加掩饰，却在某个瞬间似曾相识。向来对男女之情略感迟钝的她，瞬间打通了思路。  
毫无血缘关系的妹妹，不肯出嫁的美人，怎么不能有小心思呢。  
“客栈老板可有说辞？”她捏捏发僵的腰侧，“我听他们说司令并未过多为难店家。”  
“这是意外，老板那几日外出，守店的老板娘虽有责任，可自己也同女儿折在灾里了，纵使老板回来赔的倾家荡产，也赔不起那几条命。”  
多年前的鼠疫到底搭了多少人，她不甚清楚，却深知鼠疫传染极快，若是事前无准备，恐怕难逃一死。璎珞轻轻哦了一声，看似随意地飘出一句：  
“佟静影倒是有福气。”  
“人的福气都差不多，她小时候熬得太苦，被大小姐捡回家才算改命，挺过了难日，今后自然剩下好日子了。”  
明玉仔细端详着那人神情，只见裹着玲珑身段的旗袍角松松垂下，搭在略裂细纹的椅腿边，同她紧盯报纸的目光一般凝止不动。  
  
自夜宴生疑，她便派人暗中探查，只是抓不住重点，探回的消息无足轻重。  
弘昼迟早会反，可这个女人呢。  
带她去寻清漆，好引得弘昼放火烧楼，再或是下些迷药，想将她同傅恒往一处塞。歹毒又精妙的心思绝不是一日两日，司令身上那些克妻克子的传闻究竟因何而来，着实不好说。  
若真是从街边捡来了毒蛇，璎珞只替这家好心人心寒。  
  
“你到底想问什么呀？”  
明玉再吃不下凉瓜，打心眼儿里替她发愁，抱怨道：“这些都是无关紧要的旧事、家事，政府要的税愈发高了，简直不留活路，司令那点私权也压不住，你倒有心思打听闲的。”  
璎珞被突如其来的问题问得一愣，抻直了视线望过去，只见明玉鼓着腮帮将瓷碗推回她手中，瓜块上扎着的牙签微微晃动。  
“魏家每次都久久拖着，万一被上面那些有心人知道了可怎么好？”  
还以为是什么大事，见明玉那副认真样，她忍不住噗嗤一笑：  
“国家给我赚的钱，政党凭什么让我吐出来？你我只是中国人，可不是哪家哪派的党员，他们突然提税，多出来的部分不就是为了养不交税的人么？”  
“乱象反声频发，却唯唯诺诺地忍让，说些‘此为大计’之类的荒唐言，政策上倒是倾给洋鬼子不少，难怪人家敢闹，只因你压根不敢还手，还得把好吃好喝的捧上去，顺带踩同胞几脚。”  
璎珞不慌不忙地吃了口果子，这可不如抓出多年隐于暗处的毒蛇重要，毫无道理的杂税横竖是定数，才不必费心思管。  
“失民心者必有缘由，一则政策失误不通，二则属下办事不力，政府若只是一味煽动舆论保自家地位，频频耗费利用人民的爱国之心，造出个盛世假象，却弃真声于不顾，定会遮瞎了眼睛栽跟头。”她不耐烦地挥挥手，复而起身将果碗塞给明玉，“也无妨，它自己领得了这个头就领，领不了便趁早滚下台，我华夏四万万同胞不缺人，更不缺人上人。”  
明玉似为连珠炮似的言语所震，亦来不及分辨其中深意，只觉分外有理。然而这话饶是大胆，若非司令部那边有意护压，定是又得上暗杀名单。  
“你说的这些……可佟元昌到底是国党呀。”  
整理报文的手微微一顿，纤长五指瞬间将纸张抓出几道折痕。  
她是自由身，能站在任意角度以最公正的判断揭露各方算盘，而弘历是有党派的。  
在江城第一次见面时，她率先看清的，便是他象征身份的帽徽。她不愿见政府继续拖后腿，却知成王败寇，若想改天换地，原来的人不会有好下场。  
可这些关他们何事，又不是没有脱身的法子。  
她并未答话，只朝门外嚷了声：  
“全子！”  
全子腿脚极快，推门便听小姐吩咐，璎珞借着塞几份报纸与他的功夫叮嘱道：“你去收了干粮，过几日替我跑趟远门。”  
仆人不问缘由，只飞速点了头。  
璎珞扭头望去，见明玉忧愁之色仍未消褪，便自顾自地轻笑起来。房门大敞，桌上报纸边角被微风轻轻吹起，最上层几张更是被吹得挪了位置。  
既已下定决心离开，便绝不留后患之忧。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“你到底看不看报？救国联合会已发表宣言，要求立即停止军事冲突、释放政治犯，派遣正式代表进行谈判。现下各处消息翻了天，你反倒清闲，万事待我一个字一个字告知。”  
沉璧对忙着试药的男人很是不满，外面人人说要制定共同救国纲领，建立统一抗日政权，对他们来讲却不是好兆头。  
毕竟没有上位者愿意刚拿到权利便被人瓜分。  
“停止冲突？不安内何以抵御外族，党国力量如日中天，若是同那群蝼蚁同流合污，定得头一个冲在前线当靶子，耗损兵力财力不说，更没准被擅于煽动人心的小人窃了成果。”弘昼舀起药汁抿了一口，登时便苦得皱起眉头，“委员长不傻，我们也不傻，绝不可能答应如此荒唐的条件。”  
瓦罐里又加了几块甜梨，弘昼那副满脑子装着女人的模样看得人心里来气，沉璧只觉五嫂被养得太娇贵，连喝口药都得是甜的。  
她小时候被灌下去的药，可比治头风的苦上千百倍，那些扭曲的嘴脸和不可违逆的力气将她折磨得遍体鳞伤，何曾有机会说过一声苦？  
想争权却不思量正事，沉璧发觉自己选错了人，弘昼太过轻敌，也太过自以为是。  
他的手甚至连魏璎珞都除不掉。  
“最好早做准备，政府明面一套背地一套，想站稳就得妥协，这是迟早的事。”她冷哼一声，抬脚向屋外迈去，“现下不过拿你们当枪子探各界口风用，别以为自己是大英雄。”  
话中语气太过讥讽，弘昼仍不紧不慢地扇着火，故意道：  
“论英雄谁威风得过佟元昌？四哥可是情场得意，揽着个比自己小十六岁的美娇娘，怕是早该偷偷颠鸾倒凤了罢。”  
“你用不着同我说这些，得闲想想自己的事。”沉璧懒得同他争辩这些小事，“上次派那么多兵，竟然追不过一个丫头，又眼睁睁瞧着傅恒被司令部的车拦走。”  
弘昼心中发颤，自己拧不过一个丫头片子着实丢脸面。四哥盯得太紧，他没机会再做大动作，只能看着人生龙活虎地干生气。  
姓魏的若只是个想着情爱嫁人的草包便罢，安静地躺在宅子里打点家务，为眼界若局限，他绝不多分丁点儿心思。可这女人偏偏从头到脚长满了心眼，看各路局势不亚于男子，就算不依着司令部也能闯出名堂，如此不得不防。  
想争权，想搏个好名声上位，就必得先把说实话的笔杆子折了。  
“心里的小九九早被掀个底儿掉，他这半年可曾委你以重任？”  
窗外蝉声聒噪，后颈发丝被薄汗所黏，沉璧慢悠悠地从口袋中取出一根皮筋，松松挽起自己发丝：  
“养兵千日用兵一时，你自己看着办。”  
“别怪我没提醒你，你想带四哥走，就得让他先走不了。魏家和洛杉矶那边的通信愈发频繁，我可听说四哥把自己的各项证明装袋子里寄出去了。”弘昼眯了眯眼，重新打开药罐嗅闻：  
“别等我占了位子，人家没事儿人似的和美娇娘跑到国外逍遥快活，你反倒来埋怨我。”  
“船是从哪儿走的？”沉璧冷冷道。  
“东滩口。”男人对中药甜度十分满意，“对面暄帮起内讧，想越洋只能从南边走，近几个月来往美利坚的商船皆是如此，但恐怕也维持不了多久太平日子。”  
若东滩淮帮也乱起来，越洋可就不一定去哪儿中转了，退路太多，她不一定追得上。  
可惜局势是否和谐，也是人们认为的，正同被亲儿子诓了帝位的袁大总统一般，还以为自己称帝是民心所向，只因看了那份专门为他而作的报纸。  
事实如何不重要，全凭一手消息掌控。  
“能维持。”沉璧弯起唇角，“当然能维持。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
夜间风凉，璎珞扣了顶宽檐绒帽，趁着四下无人悄悄溜进剧场，等台子上的角儿开唱了，跟李玉打了照面后才往二楼包间拐去。  
司令竟能得空约她出门。  
毕竟他总是忙，马不停蹄，脚下生风，连她都不甚清楚他在安排些什么。  
小牛皮鞋的低跟踩在木质楼梯上发出轻微声响，她尽可能放轻步子，仍是在掀开门帘的瞬间被人发现。男人上前接过她的帽子和亚麻长罩，直接搂住裸露在空气中的小臂，引她往软座去。  
剧场里关了灯，大光尽往台子上边打，称得一袭金红戏服的人愈发明丽，缀满点翠的硬头面随着小碎步左右轻摇，赏心悦目得很。包厢视野上佳，小露台两侧垂下的幕布恰好挡住灯器散光，更是将台上风景尽收眼底。  
璎珞见那角儿面善，决计不是这剧场请得起的，便歪过头去问身旁男子打趣：  
“请高小姐来这儿唱，废了不少功夫吧。”  
“嗯？”  
台上唱得太响，弘历并未听清，只低低应了声，便俯身去贴那颗靠着自己脖颈的小脑袋。他的手并不老实，进门后便没松过，如此一闹，两人更是拥作一团。  
姑娘们的脸颊上总是泛着点莫名的香气，许是新涂的脂粉，许是她心爱的栀子花，男人朝她面颊上贴了一记，冷不丁换来一只拳头。  
“台子上映着光呢，下面的人扭过头来瞧得一清二楚，当心被娱记拍去臭名声。”璎珞勉力同他拉开距离，生怕他在大庭广众之下做出什么。  
“被拍去便正好公开，那晚你进了我的房，我思来想去，总觉不好毁了清白姑娘的名声。”  
弘历并未在意提醒，轻吻接连不断地落下，惹得人无法安心看戏，最后总算停留在姑娘耳廓：“过几日便上门同你父亲商量婚事，横竖两家生意往来……”  
“不必多此一举！”  
璎珞几乎是下意识驳回，已不知第几次从这人口中听见这句轻飘飘的话。他总是有这样那样的理由，像是她上赶着似的，可她偏要使些小性子，叫他乖乖认栽了再答应。  
“那晚没人瞧见，他们都以为您在司令部同傅文忠谈话。”  
姑娘得意地扬眉，径直从他怀中抽走风衣，起身便走。弘历忙去拉她手腕，却不曾想小丫头力气太大，反倒被带的歪了身子。台上名角儿还在咿咿呀呀地转着小嗓，璎珞朝前急跨几步，正欲拉开那道帘子，却猛地被自后赶上的人箍住腰肢。  
一层沉醉戏曲的观众并未注意到楼上动静，更未发觉两人脚步紊乱纠缠，最终隐入遮光幕布后，想看也是看不见了。  
这布挡光挡得太结实，璎珞甚至看不清紧挨着自己的俊朗面庞，只能感受到自头顶撒下的热气。他穿了军装最里一层的淡绿衬衫，却被她抓得不成样子，定是起了不少褶皱。  
密闭空间内空气流通太差，她舌尖微微发痛，几乎被索取得没了力气，男人却依旧衔着柔软唇瓣不放，直到那只攀在颈后的手忍无可忍，故意向前拧他耳朵才罢休。  
“你还真敢拧！”司令竖起眉毛，不轻不重地在她腰侧拍了一下。  
“我都快没气了！”璎珞嗔了他一嘴，“你用不着拿冠冕堂皇的话来诓我，我既然不高兴草草嫁人，便更不想因着什么礼教名声凑合，万事随本心罢了。”  
弘历本欲辩驳，却倏地被人揪住衣领，那小妮子竟是已换了服面孔，满脸狡黠。他太清楚这副表情了，魏璎珞那张小狐狸脸一旦如此，接下来便不会有什么好话——  
“倘若换种说辞，我受人勾陷不小心轻薄了四叔，倒的确要对你负责任。”  
他被轻薄？  
他远赴法兰西读军校时，这丫头片子没准还在娘胎肚子里呢！  
有些东西按习俗走过场即可，提前同她商量是给份尊重，若要说什么“愿聘汝为妇，终老一生”之类的词，是决计张不开嘴的。然而他早已看透，此人软硬不吃，便也不急着动怒，只嗤笑一声，将她话里的漏洞挑出来打趣：  
“你本心里有什么，你自己最清楚。”  
“那你倒底是不是思来想去，觉得毁我名声不好才下聘，你自己更清楚。”  
“这也要争个高低？”他着实忍不住笑，又觉得笑声扰了曲子清净，便故态复萌地压了身子过去细吻，将断断续续的笑声封入她口中。  
她裹着他送去的那件香云纱，由内而外散发着栀子香气。  
他之前分明不喜栀子这种俗艳的花，开得太香太冲，大大咧咧的，扑人一身甜腻的味儿。  
而如今他将鼻尖埋在旗袍领口，想多从她身上沾些味道。  
“亲口说过的可不得赖账……只是还未问过，要带我去何处？”  
“少装模作样！你分明一清二楚，否则怎会轻率答应？”大哥给她的书信他早已看过，又亲自寄送了身份证明，这人明显没话找话。璎珞本要推他，却倏地记起明玉说过的话，仍是忍不住问了句：  
“不过你确定要随我去吗，倘若有一天各党合作，能赴前线杀敌，可会后悔？”  
局势瞬息万变，她不愿带着一个抱憾终身的男人远赴西洋，两个人活得都不痛快。  
再问最后一次，若仍无异议，她就算是死了，也要同这人进一口棺材。  
婉转悠扬的调子回荡在耳边，弘历不知怎地想起了那年在万花胡同口追堵，差点被她溜掉。他那时刚被通知调回启宁，心中满是不忿和难解，眼前见着的尽是数不清的迷茫。  
这么些年过来，早该有了答案。  
“杀敌不过是为救国，去美利坚亦如此，救国为民不分三六九等，亦并非只一种难找出路的法子。以后再发生何变故，皆与我无关，我只做自己当初选择做的，落子无悔，绝不回头。”  
怀中人轻轻一抖，他清楚璎珞是为自己记着她曾说的话而心颤，愈发用力地揽住她后肩，确切道：  
“等我把这边的事处理完，我们就……”  
“不能说！”  
原本埋入胸膛的人忽地抬起头，抬起小手死死捂住他嘴巴：“说这种话的人，最后全死了。”  
“不说。”  
弘历笑她竟也有小女儿的一面，会信那些荒唐传言，只觉更加心爱，便顺势捉住那只细腕啜吻指尖。他本想静下来听个曲儿，耳边人却不依不饶：  
“佟弘昼怎么办？你总得想法子放权给傅恒……”  
“有些事不必急，也不一定会闹到那个份儿上。他近日安分守己，没什么动作，你大可宽心。”  
“可他手里有不少枪杆子！”璎珞掌心被吻得痒酥酥，甚至能感受到湿濡舌尖，勉强维持声调，“这几年四处打点，那些官员都指望他上位得些好处，继续干鱼肉乡里的勾当，就算傅文忠真按你意思接了班也难以服众。”  
“倘若他们没了领头盘剥的替补人选呢？”弘历抬头正色，语气亦不再打趣。  
他眼中有光亮，亦有不可见底的深处。  
慈不掌兵，善不为官，司令刚开始在短短几年内政绩斐然，若触及底线，绝不是心慈手软之辈。  
只是他将太多柔软袒露给她一个人看。  
也只有她懂。  
那只大掌将她按回温暖，她能听见男人有力的心跳声：  
“你毋需担忧。”  
  
  
  
举着木棒拍打衣物的妇人擦去额上汗水，顺手在围裙上抹了两把，嚷嚷儿子过来读报纸。  
草棚里的小男孩吸吸鼻涕，举着政府前两年强行下发的字典翻动，努力辨认报纸上的方块字，总算拼凑出七零八落的信息。人们总归是爱看新鲜事，逼着孩子查字典念新闻成了时髦，还能认字当文化人哩。  
“新……风、六画，木字旁……”  
“恁别一个字一个字叨！”  
孩子鼓着腮帮子查了半天，拼出了一条最没用的花边新闻——  
“新宁报社总编辑疑与风衣男子深夜相约！”  
  



End file.
